New Giant Warrior Pirates
|bounty = |captain = Hajrudin }} The New Giant Warrior Pirates are a pirate crew led by Hajrudin. The crew is a spiritual revival of the Giant Warrior Pirates that disbanded 100 years ago. They were once part of Buggy's Delivery, before leaving to become the sixth ship of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet after the events on Dressrosa. They also are one of the central characters from The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Cover Page Serial. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is completely black, consisting of a skull with a helmet with two horns, and with two crossed swords underneath. The design is similar to that of the original Giant Warrior Pirates, with the only difference this shows the base of the helmet. Crew Members Currently, the crew only has five members. Ship The Naglfar is a Viking ship with a bovinae skull figurehead over a plethora of feathers. It has numerous wooden shields at its outer rail with different designs, with several slim oars beneath them. It has a large a structure that resembles the huts seen on Elbaf, with a matching figurehead on the front of the roof. It has two masts at either end of the ship, each have a sail and a crow's nest. The front sail features an image of a Nordic dragon, and the second has vertical dark and light stripes. It is a very large ship, fitting its crew of giants. In the anime, the skull is white and the feathers are light brown. In the Digitally Colored Manga, the skull is red and the feathers are yellow, and the body is also red. Crew Strength It can be expected that despite having only 5 members that the New Giant Warrior Pirates are a very strong crew because all the members are giants from Elbaf. Their captain Hajrudin was able to defeat Machvise, an officer of the infamous Donquixote Pirates. Another testament to their power is that they caused major upset when they resigned from Buggy's Delivery. History Past At some point, Hajrudin banded with four other giants in the hope of reviving the disbanded Giant Warrior Pirates. During the Timeskip The crew then joined the Buggy's Delivery, and were classified as S-Class Mercenaries. Dressrosa Arc After the battle on Dressrosa, Hajrudin asked if the budding crew could become subordinates of the Straw Hat Pirates. Although Luffy declined, he nevertheless accepted them as comrades and friends, to which Hajrudin and the rest of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet representatives drank to. Zou Arc Hajrudin later sent a message to Buggy, informing him of the giants' decision to leave the Buggy's Delivery. The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet After resigning from Buggy's Delivery, Hajrudin and his crew sailed away from Buggy's headquarters. Buggy was furious at their resignation and added each member to the deserters list: Hajrudin, the captain; Stansen, the shipwright; Road, the navigator; Goldberg, the cook; and Gerd, the doctor. Trivia *They are the only known pirate crew, other than the Straw Hat Pirates, with each member having a defined position. References Site Navigation ca:Nous Pirates Gegants ru:Новые Пираты Гигантских Воинов fr:Nouvel Équipage des Géants pl:Nowa armia piratów-olbrzymów Category:Straw Hat Grand Fleet Crews